The Demonscar War
by Giratina Zero
Summary: A Curse causes the Wheel of Fate to turn as a war  breaks out between four seperate worl each filled with different factions. What will happen in this war and which world houses the victor?


**The Demonscar War**

This is where I rant...rant over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I do own Sir Mark Raphael Frey, Alexis Lilia Frey, Syrisia, Richter Silverstorm, Arturo Rivera, Megumi Raikoho, Moonlight, The Darkworld, and just about every demon in this fic with the exceptions of Hebihime and N'gwa who are owned by Kage Bijuu. I also own Hazama Momochi, Gaspard Necros, and Riku Kamigawa.

Chapter 1: Declaration of War

* * *

><p><em>Know this you foolish pathetic human. You have just received my curse. Should any of the remnants of my power defeat a wielder of your accursed Rinnegan that a war of proportions unknown by your race will begin. You will have to fight my partner's race as well as his arch-enemy's as my home also joins the fray. Your race will bow before him and when I am released I will torture all of those of your blood until they desire me mentally, emotionally, and sexually! Then I will give them what they desire only to kill them as I climax! Me and my partner will rule all the worlds and make you humans bow before us!<em>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto was on his way back from his confrontation with Nagato. The man had used the last of his chakra to bring everyone who had died in his attack back to life. Naruto was glad that Nagato had listened to him since he was nearly spent on chakra after having to use Sage Mode for so long. As he neared what was left of his home of Konohagakure, he was ran into Momochi Hazama the younger half-brother of Momochi Zabuza. The ex-Kiri turned Konoha-nin wore black leather boots, jeans with black leather chaps, black leather vest with a high collar with his Konoha band as a choker. He had jet black hair that was slicked back and spikey and had dark green eyes. On his back was his twin hookswords, the Sword of the Mist Umiryuga (Sea Dragon Fang). The ex-Swordsman of the Mist waved at Naruto as he walked towards him.<p>

"Hey Hazama-san." Naruto greeted the man. As hazama approached he noticed Hazama looked releived.

"Hey Naruto-san. Listen whateveer you did with the Pein guy caused everyone who died while fighting him to come back to life." Hazama explained. "However we have a small problem, Tsunade-sama is in a coma." Naruto was absolutely speechless at the development. "To make matters even worse they're calling a Kage Summit and in order for us to have a representative...they're deciding to see who will take Tsunade-sama's place."

"But Obaa-san is the Godaime!" Naruto exclaimed trying to make heads or tails of the situation. Hazama shook his head and sighed.

"I know but we need a Hokage to go and Tsunade-sama is unconscious and will be for who knows how long. It is unfortunate but for the time being we need another Hokage to take her place." Naruto was shaking so much he had a hard time walking straight. Hazama saw this but knew there was nothing he could say or do to help Naruto at this point. When the two finally made it back Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered Hinata's confession to him shortly before she was stabbed by Pein. Hazama saw the young blond blush but knew it was most likely for the best if he diodn't say anything. When they were at the tents, Ino came running up to them and stopped infront of Hazama breathing heavily. "Who! What's the matter Ino-san?"

"They just decided on the Rokudaime! It's Danzo!" Ino reported to the man. Hazma thought for a moment remembering all of the rumors he had heard about the Warhawk and none of them were pleasent. Hazama sighed unhappy that it was decided that Danzo would lead the village.

"With that man running us we'll be at war faster than how mad Mei was at Zabuza for breaking up with her." Hazama said. "I hope that old fool tries to avoid war but we'd have a better chance of Shikamaru getting laid by twins." Ino chuckled at Hazama's statement as did Naruto. "Well I better get started on helping everyone rebuild. You two take care and Naruto-san for the love of Kami try not to do anything idiotically drastic. I mean well played at basically becoming the heir to Jiraiya-sama but seriously you need to be a bit less reckless and think before you act. I didn't and lost my brother and a boy I thought of as my Nephew." Naruto nodded remembering Zabuza and Haku. When he met Hazama and told him what had happened to the last remnants of his family the man had started to cry but oddly it began to snow as if Haku was saying that everything was all right. Hazama had then explained that he never told Zabuza and Haku about his pla to run off to Konoha and he said that maybe if he had that the two would have followed him. Since then Hazama had trained Naruto and soon afte Ino in kenjutsu (The art of the sword) and told the two of them he would give them swords when they were ready for them. Despite him training them however he told them to never call him sensei.

"I promise Hazama-san." Naruto said. Hazama waited for a moment as he looked at Naruto before nodding and heading off. Naruto looked over at Ino who seemed nervous. "What's the matter Ino-chan?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun." Ino replied fidgeting. "But I feel like something is about to happen. Something that will forever change our world."

* * *

><p>Within a large extravagant cathedral sat a woman who appeared no older than seventeen. She wore white and gold shoes with long white socks that came to mid-thigh meeting the short skirt of her dress that was a short skirted nun's outfit but didn't have the white hood and habit and was cur low to reveal some of her DD-cup breasts that had a golden jewel encrusted crucifix resting on them. Her blond hair fell to her curvascious waist and her grey eyes had pentacle shaped pupils. This woman is not human but a demon and just any demon but one of the Seven Devils that ruled over the Darkworld, Syrisia the High Priestess of the Damned Cathedral and Pride. She was currently talking to one of the few friends she had Alexis Lilia Frey the younger sister to Sir Mark Raphael Frey who was one of the High Devil's Thirteen Horrors. Alexis had light brown hair down to her waist, grey-blue eyes and D-cup breasts on her sixteen year old looking body. She wore a white tube top, black miniskirt with a silver fur half-skirt with black thigh high boots and a black collar that had a chain come down and split off to hook onto a pair of studded belts on either hip.<p>

"So Syrisia what brings you to the Sinner's Garden today?" Alexis asked the Devil. Syrisis lokked at Alexis with a smile on her face.

"Can't a girl visit her friend?" Syrisia asked causing Alexis to feel like she said something rude. "Though can't exactly blame you for wondering since Sir Frey has been out doing a lot of work lately. He was supposed to be off today but High Devil Routgaron needed him for something."

"Another mission! Sheesh he is the only Horror who doesn't get a vacation! I mean Raikoho is off five days out of a week fucking her brains out with any female on The Gilded Avenue! Some times five at once!" An adult like voice yelled. The two young women looked around until they saw a very irate and pale thirteen year old girl with black hair and yellow snake like eyes. She was wearing a white kimono.

"Hello Hebihime. I wasn't expecting you." Alexis said causing the girl to shrug.

"I was hoping to surprise Mark." Hebihime said with the same adult tone that had been complaining not vene thirty seconds ago. "He needs a vacation."

"I couldn't agree more but the High Devil is always calling on Sir Frey. I am only one Devil so I can't overturn the High Devil's descision without three others." Syrisia said looking down before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see a tall woman in white boots, white short skirt, and a white vest vest that had a long scarf looking piece of cloth on it hanging off the back. She had long white hair with two strands sticking up like antennae and an E-cup chest. "Lady N'gwa? I assume you are here to see Sir Frey as well."

"That was my original purpose but it seems that he isn't here." N'gwa observed sadly. "In any case he would not want you blaming yourself for something that is completely out of your hands. Mark understands that you can't over turn the High Devil yourself nor would he want you to do anything drastic. Mark knew the consequences he would face when he took the position of the Seventh Horror." Syrisia nodded and sat down next to the small pond in the Sinner's Garden with all of those closest to Sir Mark Raphael Frey, The Seventh Horror. Many had always complained that Mark was always surrounded by women and was almost never spotted with a male friend. Mark also had reputation for defending any woman if he needed making him a hero in the eyes of various female dominate species in the Darkworld or as the humans called it Hell. As the girls sat in talking they heard a rustling when two new figures approached. One was a boy who looked similar in age to Alexis but wore a gold jacket decorated in chains with two long ones coming off his sleeves and had blades at the end, a golden bandana around his neck, dark green shirt beneath the jacket, and dark purple pants. His hair was silvery white and his eyes were green. Next to him was a man with icy blue hair and matching eyes, who wore white, boots, black jeans, a open dark blue jacket to reveal his muscular bare chest that had a spell circle branded on it, dark blue gloves, and a white sock hat.

"Well if it isn't Richter Silverstorm and Arturo Rivera." Syrisia said, The sixteen year old, Richter waved happily avoiding cutting himself with his bladed chains.

"Hey everyone! Oh man Mark ain't here?" Richter asked.

"That guy is never off. I mean seriously! I'm surprised he hasn't dropped dead from exhaustion." Arturo said not noticing the young man with black boots, tan cargo pants, dark blue shirt, black military style jacket with a shoulder guard on his left sholder and a silver metal spidery tribal design running up his right arm and black fingerless gloves. On his thighs were two holster holding black pistols and on his back was a dark red zweihander. He had grey eyes and light brown hair and only looked to be in his early twenties. "Though if he did then it would prove my point N'gwa that he is not meant for you."

"Really? I'm not? Because if my memory serves she choose me over you when we both told her our feelings." The young man said. Everyone focused on him and he smiled revealing sharp and elongated canines. "Hey everyone." Soon N'gwa ran over and hugged him tightly. This young man was Sir Mark Raphael Frey the Seventh Horror and Sinner demon.

"So you finally have vacation time my love?" N'gwa asked hopefully but her hopes were crushed by the look on Mark's face. "You're still working." Mark walked past his girlfriend and to get to Syrisia. And everyone knew Mark was only back on buisness.

"Lady Syrisia, High Priestess of the Damned Cathedral and Devil of Pride, I am to escort you to the Castle of Sin as ordered by High Devil Routgaron. An emergency Summit has been called." Mark said with a sad expression on his face but a professional voice. Syrisia only nodded as she grabbed Mark's hand before he wrapped his wings around her and they disappeared before reappeing in a grand hall with nineteen other figures. These other figures were the six other Devils, the twelve remaining Horrors, and the High Devil. Syrisia took her place at the ornate golden table in the middle of the hall as Mark went to take his spot next to a young woman with a G-cup chest wearing leather boots and pants and her top was jusy a jacket that had claws grab onto her bountiful breasts. She had blond hair that cascaded to her well toned ass. and blue eyes that screamed sex.

"You just came straight here? You could have been fucking that hotass girl of your's" The woman said. "I'd hit that Akuma Cho ass."

"Whether it's my darling girlfriend, N'gwa head of the Insect clan, or my beloved sister Alexis you would fuck them." Mark said dropping his regal manner since it was okay for Horrors who were always partnered up with one another to talk. The woman shook for a moment and moaned in sexual ecstacy. "I can't believe how wet you get thinking about my sister, Megumi." The woman, Megumi Raikoho, Succubus and Third Horror, smiled.

"I can't help it. She looks so breathtaking in those clothes. Come now you can't possibly say that you have never desired to take them off her and taste her." Mark gave Megumi a death glare.

"How dare you insinuate I desire my sister sexually!" Mark said outraged but Megumi only smiled.

"You are only brother and sister as demons which allow incest. I know quite well that as Sinners you two used to be human so if you can think about her in any way you want." Mark had no way of counter. Secretly there was a period of time where he had longed for Alexis but he one day decided that she was not the one he should long for and suppressed his feelings though every once in they would bubble up causing Mark to wonder.

"Megumi cease your prodding." A femanine voice said. Mark and Megumi turned and saw Mark's other almost constant partner Moonlight. No one knew what was beaneath her large black cloak but they didn't want to know sincde Moonlight was the Thirteenth Horror making her the strongest one since she held the highest rank.

"I will when you finally decide to take off that cloak and show us what you look like. I bet you're a fucking bombshell and if you are I would so let you eat me out. Maybe you'rew a futa! If you are you can stick stick your dick in all my holes." A pair of glowing violet eyes came out of the piercing darkness that covered Moonlight's face.

"I am no futa and I will never engage in any sexual actions with you Megumi. I do not have your inclination nor your appetite for sex." Moonlight hissed at the Succubus. Megumi only shrugged as she put a hand down her pants and pleasured herself. Mark and Moonlight ignored her as they began to talk. The Devils' discussion took an hour before they were ready to address the Horrors. Syrisia stood up and looked at the thirteen most powerful demons other than Devils and High Devil. Everyone could tell the news was important because that would be the only reason Syrisia was addressing them. Even Megumi knew it was important and slid her hands out of herself and her pants.

"Thirteen Horrors, I must inform you that soon we shall be at war with the Human Realm as well as two other worlds." The Horrors began to whisper amongst themselves. "This war is due inpart by a curse placed on the human known as Rikudo Sennin by the Leader of the Beast clan Kitamira. The curse was that should one of her remnants defeat a wielder of the Rinnegan that a war shall spark between four worlds. We have a week's time for preparation."

"Lady Syrisia if I may?" Mark asked receiving a nod from Syrisia. "I request that I lead Squadron L'Gran to the human realm and rendevous with the last member of the Squadron." Syrisia turned to the other Devils before turning back to Mark.

"Very well. You are to gather your Squadron and leave immediatly." Syrisia ordered. Mark nodded before disappearing and reappearing back at the Sinner Garden. "Arturo, Richter, N'gwa, and Alexis. We have to go to the Human Realm and meet up with our old friend."

"Brother what's wrong?" Alexis asked but Arturo could tell what was going from the look in Mark's eyes.

"How long do we have before it starts?" Arturo asked his rival for N'gwa's heart. Mark looked over at Arturo before answering.

"We have a week to prepare for the beginning of thye upcoming war. We were givin permission to meet up with Tora in the Human Realm to be ready to strike."

* * *

><p>In a castle of white sat Aizen Sosuke along with his commanders Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname as well as his Espada. "Now that everyone has had their tea let us begin our meeting." Aizen said. However before anything was said one of the Trecera Espada Tia Harribel's fraccion was kicked into the room followed shortly by the other two. Harribel ran over to them to make sure they were okay before she looked up to see an arrancar with jaw length turqoise hair and wore a white long coat with the sleeves just past his elbows, white hakama, and boots. Oh his face was a ridged cheekbone with some of the top part of the jaw. He walked in with a very arrogant manner with an equally arrogant smile.<p>

"Who are you?" Harribel asked the man. The man only chuckled.

"My name is Arturo." The Arrancar said with a spanish accent. "Arturo Plateado." This caused the Espada and traitor Shinigami to look at Plateado diferently. "You all seem surprised to see me. Oh well I am only here temporarily. You see a war has been started and you have a week to prepare for it."

"What do you mean?" Baraggin, the Seguna Espada, asked. Arturo only smiled turning around.

"Remember. One week." Plateado said with a smile as he walked out. He didn't even try to sense the attack coming from Yammy Llargo, the Decimo Espada but was able to block it all the same. "You know attacking me does nothing. You will have three other factions to worry about in the upcoming war." This made everyone including Aizen freeze.

"Did you say three other factions?" Aizen asked the Hollow of Legend. Plateado only nodded before continung his exit. The Hollow of Legends smiled to himself.

"Kitamira my dear there is no need to worry. Once this war begins you will be revived and we can take control of these worlds together my sweet." Plateado said to himself remembering how he had met the Juubi, whose true name was Kitamira Schaleros. Plateado and KItamira had met when a rift had opened between Hueco Mundo and the Darkworld. Upon first seeing each other the two had fought and thei battle lasted for seven days and seven nights. During that time they talked. Things like goals, experiences, where they were from. Soon on the seventh day the two decided to make a pact to take over the realms they were from. However those plans failed when Arturo was sealed by Central 46 and Kitamira was defeated by the Rikudo Sennin. However now he was free and the war they planned as a back up was starting.

"Perhaps I should create a bit more of a scramble. I did pass that one Vasto Lorde signiture on my way in. Might as well tell him." Plateado sonidoed to where he felt the Vasto Lorde's reiatsu and came across two arrancar. One was a little girl with green hair and a cracked cartoonish mask while the other was a young man around seventeen with spikey blond hair and a thin ponytail wrapped in white cloth. His outfit consisted of the standard boots and hakama, a white shirt with a white half jacket with a feather collar.

"Hello there." Arturo greeted the two of them. The girl hid behind the young man. "There's no need to be afraid I just have a message for your friend. If you want to defend her you may want to get on your guard. In a week's time a war shall start." The Vasto Lorde nodded. "Oh and out of courtesy my name is Arturo Plateado."

"Gaspard Necros."

* * *

><p>The Taichou of the Gotei 13 were all gathered into the meeting hall. They had even taken the time to go and retrieve a taichou that had retired but was willing to come back, Kamigawa Riku. The soutaichou, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, made sure all were present before speaking.<p>

"We shall now begin this meeting." The soutaichou said but the door to the meeting hall had opened and in came Kurotsuchi Nemu, fukutaichou of Squad Eleven. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Yes I would like to know as well!" Kurotsuchi Mayuri, taichou of Squad Eleven as well as the Head of the Dept. of Research and Development, said angrily at the clone.

"Forgive me, soutaichou. Mayuri-sama. But a very important development has happened." Nemu said emotionlessly as she bowed.

"I doubt that very much." Kurotsuchi said in a snide superior tone. However soon the smile on his face vanished when she activated a hologram of three places as well as the Seireitei. The other three places were Las Noches, Hokage Tower, and the final place was a large gothic style castle which was the Castle of Sins in the Darkworld. The four locations looked like they were connected by passages. "What are these strange places?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"We have been unable to determine that except that one of them is Las Noches. but you can see these pathways here correct? They appear to be blocked?"

"Indeed they do." Kuchiki Byakuya, taichou of Squad Six, said.

"These blockages are starting to weaken. It appears that this is the work of some sort of dark reiatsu from this realm." Nemu pointed to the Hokage Tower. "Yet oddly that same reiatsu synchronizes with this world." Nemu then gestured to the Castle of Sins.

"So are you saying that one of them is a decoy for something?" Kyoraku Shunsui, taichou of Squad Eight, asked.

"That is currently unconfirmed. However it does appear that within a week we will be at war with these three worlds." Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock.

"This is an emergency action! Prepare for war in one week's time! Hitsugaya-taichou's team is to be notified immediatly!"

* * *

><p>Well now. Seems war is coming to three well known worlds and a world unknown to all. How will this go about? Who's the hidden member of Squadron L'Gran? Will Konoha learn of the upcoming war? Read and Review.<p> 


End file.
